


Never gonna give you up

by Jasmine_Tyson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas drives the Impala, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam is a dick, human cas, mcdonalds, the Impala has a satnav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Tyson/pseuds/Jasmine_Tyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean craves cheeseburgers and Castiel (angel of the lord)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never gonna give you up

Light poured in through the window of the Impala, pleasantly warming Dean's skin. His head was pressed firmly into his rolled up jacket, resting against the passenger seat window. Stretching his arms, Dean's eyes slowly opened, he let out a tired moan and tilted his head towards the angel driving beside him.

 

> _"Hello Dean"_

Cas greeted him. He rested one hand on the wheel, while the other reached across the console to turn on the radio; the soft hum of _'Yellowcard's: Everything'_ vibrated throughout Baby. Cas' focus shifted directly onto Dean, eyes locking onto his:

> _"Did you... Sleep well?"_

He asked - eyebrows raised.

> _"In Baby?"_

Dean slurred, still not free form the restraints of sleep:

> _"Always"_

A smile spread its way across Cas' lips, his posture relaxing slightly as he as he altered his gaze to the road.

 

Dean sat up straighter, and began to gather his bearings. He took his jacket, and flung it onto Baby's backseat. Running a hand through his messy bed hair he sighed:

> _"Cas man I really need some food"_

He whined.

> _"I have discovered a food chain that goes by the name of McDonalds, it sells cheeseburgers, which I believe you particularly enjoy."_

Dean stared dumbly at the angel and didn't reply.  He looked at him. No. Really looked at him. His hair was matt black, and stuck up in a few places. Dean thought about tousling a hand through it. His hair was like a black hole that he could get sucked into, and dwell in forever. Cas' beige trench coat sat nimbly upon his shoulders, his blue tie hanged lazily from his neck. Cas bit his bottom lip, and exhaled, his lips looked soft and comforting.

>  
> 
> _"Dean?"_

Cas asked, leaning towards him, concerned for the human.

> _"huh_

Dean asked, snapping out of his daydream.

> _"Are you alright?"_
> 
> _"Yeah Cas I'm awesome"_

Cas accepted this, and restrained from pushing Dean, despite his growing concerns. Dean had seemed distant for days, his attention span waning. When he did interact with Cas, Dean was clingy and demanding, never letting the angel out of his sight. Cas had left countless voicemails for Sam, though all were disregarded or not listened to. If anyone could fix Dean, it was Sam, and since Sam clearly didn't give a shit Cas was making do with what he had.

> _"Dean the TomTom told me that McDonalds is 15 miles away."_

Cas said this as if to inform, though his intention was to soothe. He glanced at Dean to see if his comment had any impact.

> _"Awesome"_

Dean replied, staring out the window, like his mind was somewhere else, other than with Cas. The pair sat in silence for the remainder of the journey, which didn't take an agonisingly long time. Though Dean carried on stealing glances at his angel, and Cas continued to check to see if Dean was okay regularly in the windshield mirror.

>  
> 
> _"We're here"_

Cas said softly to Dean, lightly shaking his shoulder. Him and Dean both exited the Impala before purchasing two cheeseburgers for themselves. Cas thanked the cashier before taking a seat. Dean sat opposite him, gazing down at his burger.

> _"Go on, you deserve it."_

Cas told him, tucking into his food.

> _"Lets face it, this food is delicious."_
> 
> _"Too right"_

Dean replied, face full with the  tasty morsel. Cas placed his burger down and chuckled:

> _"We should do this more often"_

he stated with a sideways smile. With that, they both took the last bite before Cas gathered their rubbish and discarded it into the trash.

 

Dean turned to look his angel in the eyes.

> _"I'm sorry"_

he whispered.

> _"For what?"_

Cas asked, resting a hand on Deans right shoulder as the hunters green eyes bore into his.

> _"For everything Cas. Look at me, I'm a reck, I haven't been on a hunt in a month. I barely even talk to you despite all you do for me, I'm surprised you even bother considering the burden I bestow upon you just by you being here."_

Cas' heart broke for Dean. He knew that Sam had gone rogue and that Dean just couldn't cope. Though however hard he tried he could never fill the hole that was left by Sam. Dean was like a brother to him, more than a brother, and he was never going to give up on him. Not now. Not ever.

 

> _"Dean I will never give up on you for as long as I live, do you understand me?"_

He told him. Dean nodded in acknowledgement as Cas moved his hand to Dean's arm guiding him to stand. Cas wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder as they departed to find a motel where they could spend the night, his hands gripped the keys in his pocket. Again, he would be driving.


End file.
